villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance - If The Shoe Fits
Following the events of Endgame the Resistance have become a semi-tolerated group within Red's Kingdom and although still outlaws even after Monsters they have been involved in a number of adventures both within their native kingdom as well as other realms, this is the second official Resistance story and is set in Red's Kingdom shortly after Endgame. It involves the Resistance being called in to deal with a troublesome case involving a pair of cursed shoes, a magical feline and a familar foe.. Resistance - If The Shoe Fits Fairy Tale Adaptation:- Puss In Boots / The Red Shoes Setting:- Wonderland Cast:- *Rose *Humpty-Dumpty *Jester *March Hare *Ms. Cat *Robin Goodfellow Prologue The story began one afternoon in the streets of Red's Kingdom with several merchants chasing after a strange feline that walked on her hindlegs, carrying a bundle of shoes with her as she ran around the crowds, dropping many of her stolen wears in the process. "Thief! Thief!" a merchant roared. "..I'll skin you alive, you vicious beast!" another merchant threatened. "..my, how rude! this is no way to treat a lady!" the feline replied as she leapt onto a nearby roof, once again losing several shoes in the process but preventing the merchants from pursuing her any further. "..ha! serves you right, you brutes!" the feline declared as she looked down, then frowned as she noticed she only had one shoe left "..oh fiddle-sticks!" she sighed, sitting down on the roof and flicking her tail back and forth. "..it's not fair.." she complained, watching the crowds move by, being sure to keep still as the angry merchants came into view, the group heading towards the Royal Castle - no doubt to complain to the Queen herself. "..why do people have to be so cruel? all I want is some shoes - I mean.. I am a lady after all.. not some common stray.." the feline thought to herself. Suddenly a second figure appeared on the roof next to the feline, "...tell me about it.. people these days have no respect..". The feline jumped up as she turned around, seeing a man with a bow and arrow - "..who are you?" she asked. "..I'm Robin Goodfellow, don't you worry.. I'm a friend.." the figure replied. "..a friend? ..how so?" the feline enquired. "..well, I couldn't help hearing what you were saying.. you now.. I know of a pair of shoes that would look perfect on a lady such as yourself.." Robin said, pulling out a pair of red slippers. "..oh! their beautiful! ..but.. how did you find them?" the feline asked. "..doesn't really matter now, does it? I'd be willing to part with them for a small price.." Robin replied. "..but.. I don't have any money.." the feline admitted. "..then consider this a trade of trust - I give you the shoes and you in turn will do me a favor.." Robin smiled. "..well.. alright.. what kind of favor?" the feline said. "..you'll find out, soon enough.." Robin said, holding the shoes towards the feline. "..oh.. alright.. a deal's a deal.." the feline said, reaching over and taking the shoes. "..indeed it is, until next we meet, little lady" Robin said, dashing away from the scene. "wait! I haven't even told you my name! sir!" the feline began, then looked down at the red shoes and shook her head slightly. "..strange man.. stranger still.. this whole deal.. no matter.. it is harmless enough.. and they are so very pretty.." she thinks to herself, putting the shoes on and smiling to herself. "..a perfect fit!" she grins, wiggling her paws as the red shoes sparkled slightly in the afternoon sun.. Chapter 1 Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Little-Red Category:Solo Stories